Different
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: I was always the odd ball out, but now, I'm starting to get noticed...I don't know why it is that Matthew is suddenly interested in me, or why it is that Batcher doesn't want me to like Bandit. this is a story that came from a dream I had soooo ya...Also, I would like to say that these are all MY characters, well, all but the original powerpuffs.
1. Bethany or Beth

**I have had this idea for this story in my head for a wile now, so I decided that I should write it! ENJOY!**

**...**

Everyone knew about the four super-powered teens by the names of Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny. But no one really knew about the OTHER powerpuff girls. They were the ones that protected the rest of the world.

This is the story of one such girl. An out cast, a freak. That's how everyone in the small town of Sedalia thought of the youngest girl in the group of the 'Powerpuff Girls North'. The oldest sister was always trying to keep the youngest out of trouble. Though, her attempts would usually end in failure. This is the story of that girl. That girl just happens to be me...Bethany.

My older sisters, Bonnie, Beatrix, and Batcher were some of my favorite people in the world. Even if I was always the odd ball out. When I say 'always', I MEAN 'always'!

My older sister, Bea and I were 'always' at each others necks. We 'always' came out fine.

My sister Batcher, was 'always' trying to get me to 'go out' with some loser of boy. The boys she picked 'always' ended up getting punched in the face or somewhere else.

Last but not least, my sister Boo, who was 'always' trying to get people to accept me. She 'always' ended in failure.

The only friends I did have, weren't perfect, but hey...who is? My list of friends went like this...

Emo

Goth

By

Gay

Emo

Cutter

Juvie

Juvie

Emo

Gay

Gay

Acts he's like Gay...but not he isn't really.

Ya, like I said...not perfect. I still love them all just the same. I love my best guy-friend, Merek the best. He's the one that acts like he's gay, but he's not. That's what I love about him. He has the quality of a gay dude, yet...he's NOT gay.

I never really liked school. I would usually end up skipping, if it weren't for one dude. Hey, I know what your thinking...based on what I've told you, your probably thinking, "What the fuck, Beth! I thought you were goth or something!" well, news flash! I'm not goth or emo nor do I cut myself, I'm not by and I'm not les. It's just...there was something about him that I just loved! I don't know if it was his brown hair, or his brown eyes, or the fact that to my sisters, he's 'forbidden'. I just couldn't help but stare at him when ever I saw him.

Sure, I was never really into guys. But, when HE first came to Sedalia...I just...I don't know. My sister says that its just the fact that I haven't ever had a boyfriend before. Hell, I'm in the 7th grade for gods sake! I didn't NEED a boyfriend before...much less now!

By now, your probably wondering who the hell I'm talking about... Well, I'll tell you. His name is Bandit. He's the biggest trouble maker that I know. And, for some reason, I always find what he does to be...what's that word...hot.

He had deep brown eyes with brown hair. His favorite colors were Black and Purple. Those were MY favorite colors! GOD, I sound like my sister, Batcher. Well, anyways...I never saw myself dating a guy. Until I meet Bandit, that is.

* * *

**Bandit's P.O.V**

She walked down the school hallway. Her brown eyes sparkling like diamonds. Ya, she usually was in a bad mood...like, "Look at me the wrong way, and I'll bit your head off." type of attitude. But, for some reason, today she was actually...happy. She was turning 13 today. She never liked her birthday, but, since 13 is her lucky number...I guess she thought it would be different. Her 3 older sisters were scared to death of today. They ALL turned 13 today. They thought that the number 13 was cursed. What a bunch of sissies.

She looked down at her watch. I looked at mine. Damn it, school doesn't start for another 15 minutes. Still had time to kill.

I stayed hidden. If she ever found me staring at her, she would bit my head off. I just couldn't help it! She was too hot. With her beautiful brown eyes, and that silky brown hair...

"Hey, Beth!" she turned to find her best friend, Alli. Damn Alli, always getting in my way when I try to talk to Beth.

"Hey, Al!" they both say down on a bench next to the front entrance to the school.

"Have you seen ken?" Beth rolled her eyes. Alli was obsessed with Kenneth, her boyfriend.

"No, and I don't care to see him!" Beth looked annoyed by her best friends remark about her stupid boy-toy.

_**RING!**_

Damned bell. Always ruining my chance to talk to Beth. Oh well, always lunch. I hurried off to my locker but was stopped by my older brother, Balboa.

"Sup, lil' bro?" he was always trying to talk to Bonnie, but every time he tried, he chickened-out.

"Nothing much, any luck with Boo?" he shook his head 'no'. I rolled my eyes and opened my locker.

"Hey, do you know if Batcher is single?" I turned around to my older brother with an eye brow raised.

"Since when are YOU interested in Batcher?" he looked disgusted.

"Not me, you idiot! I meant for Bale!" OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH.

"What about me?" I turned around to find Bale at his locker with blush on his cheeks.

"What's with the blush, dude?" with that comment from Balboa, Bale turned even more pink. If that is even possible...

"Batcher talked to me this morning..." NO FUCKING WAY! WHAT THE FUCK! IS HE SCREWING WITH US! just kidding, I don't even care...

* * *

**Earlier that morning (Bale's pov)  
**

"Hey Bale." I turned around to find my best friend, Matthew.

"Sup, dude." he nodded towards Batcher.

"You gonna try to talk to her?" I started to blush.

"I'll take that as a no..." he looked disappointed.

"What would I even say." Matt just shrugged at my comment.

"You better think fast. 'Cause, she's coming this way!" I panicked and turned around to almost run strait into her.

"Oh, hi...um, Batcher." her eyes widened.

"You...you know my name?" well, DUH!

"Ya, why wouldn't I?" she just shrugged.

"I donno..." there was an awkward pause before I finally spoke up.

"So, um...do you, erm...want to maybe...sit with me at lunch?" I closed my eyes, expecting her to slap me and storm off.

"Sure!" I opened my eyes to see her smile from ear to ear. I smiled back.

"See you then." just then, she pecked my cheek and skipped off. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

* * *

**Beth**

I couldn't help but be happy today. I WAS TURNING 13 FOR GODS SAKE! For some reason, I felt like there was something or someone watching me. I get that feeling a lot. Oh well. After that stupid conversation with Alli, I headed to my locker. I over heard Bandit talking to his older brother, Balboa.

"Hey, do you know if Batcher is single?" I didn't know Balboa liked my sister Batcher.

"Since when are YOU interested in Batcher?" Bandit looked disgusted by his brothers comment.

"Not me, you idiot! I meant for Bale!" wait, so Bale likes Batcher? I'M CONFUSED!

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, because I was at my locker. I got my books and headed to my first hour class with Mrs. Hurt. I walked in and took my seat in the back. I heard the bell ring and Mrs. Hurt walked in.

"Alright, I already have a headache...so the first person to talk gets a detention!" man, SOMEONES in a pissy mood! There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I watched as Alli opened the door and the principal walked in.

"Mrs. Bethany...come with me please." what the hell did I do this time? I followed Mr. Norton to his office.

"I need you to do me a favor...I have a student how needs help with science." what does he want with me?

"And you need me...why?"

"Your gonna tutor him." oh no! OH HELL NO! NO GUYS!

"Sorry, why?"

"Because, if you don't, you will fail this year." what the fuck?

"Fine."

"Thank you." grrrr. shut the hell up jack ass.

"Who is this dude any ways?" he brightened up when I asked him that question.

"Well, its Bandit Jojo." NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

"Are you all right? You look sick."

"I'm fine." he nodded.

"Good, you start tutoring him after school today." NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

"Fine."

**After school**

I walked into the library to find that Bandit was already there.

"Hey," He looked up at me. Confused.

"Hey," he still looked confused.

"Did Mr. Norton not tell you? I'm your tutor." his eyes widened when I said that.

"What? You don't think I'm smart enough to be a tutor?"

"NO, it's just...I didn't think that you would stay after school on your birthday." wait, how does he know it's my birthday?

"How did you know that." he started blushing.

"Well, I...um..." BUSTED! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.

"Are you a stalker?" I was joking when I said that and he knew I was.

"Haha, very funny." I looked into his big, deep brown eyes and he looked back into mine. I melted at the sight of his eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes, staring back at me.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." I was slightly taken back at his comment. He seemed to catch himself for what he said.

"I'm s-sorry..." what ever he was trying to say, he didn't get to say the whole sentence. Mostly because I pressed into him. I don't know why. Wait, ya I do. I just couldn't resist his full lips. I thought would pull away from me and run away. But, instead, he pressed back. We stayed like that until I started to run out of breath. I pulled away.

"I'm soooo sorry, Bandit!" I used my super-speed, (that I'm not aloud to use outside my house.) to get out of the school and back to my home. When I got there, I found my mom.

"Where are your sisters?" and she wasn't wondering where I was!

"I don't know..." my mom just sighed and went back to reading her paper. I flue up to my room and flopped on my bed. I opened my laptop to find that Blossom had e-mailed me.

"NEED YOU GUYS UP HERE ASAP!" I flue back down to my mom.

"Got to go! Blossom needs my help!" as I flue out the door, I heard her yell...

"Be back before dinner! And say hi to my brother for me!" ya, like I was gonna do that... I called my sisters on my cell and told them to meet me in Townsville.

**...**

**hope you like it so far! but it's not over yet! What will Bandit say? What does Blossom need help with? Will Bea and Balboa ever start to date? And what about Bandit and Beth? What is the name of Boo's counterpart? Will Beth ever find out that Bandit was made to destroy her? Wait, why am I asking these questions?  
**


	2. short chaptersorry

**I got the idea for this chapter from my bff, Alli. who, yes I do put in my !**

**...**

I meet up with my sister Batcher at Townsville park.

"What's the problem this time?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BETH!" what the fuck? I looked around to find that everyone was there. Well, almost everyone.

"Hey, where's Bea?" I looked and looked but I couldn't find her. Batcher only shrugged and flue off in the direction of the cake.

"Bloss, why did you throw this party?" I looked at Blossom, expecting her to rant on and on about something stupid.

"Because we wanted to." that's it? Wow...

**3 hours latter (after the birthday party..)**

I walked up the steps to my house, not really feeling like flying.

"Where have you been?" I looked up at my mom, who was yelling at sister, Bea...

"I'm sorry, Mom...I was studying at school." ya, riiiiiiiiiiiiight.

"Hey, Bea!" Bea turned and was relived to find me.

"Oh, thank god your home!"

"Good to see you too!" for once in my jacked up life, I wasn't being sarcastic...

"Why don't you too girls go to your room?" wow, missed you too, MOM!

**Bandit**

After that mishap with Beth, I went home to find my mom, yelling at Balboa for something stupid...as always. I flue up to my room with out them noticing.

My mother, Shay-the cousin of Mojo Jojo- had created us to destroy the Powerpuffs that protected Sedalia. Her plan sorta backfired when I started to like Beth... They still don't know that we were made to destroy them...and, hopefully, they won't ever know. Shay just dismissed the fact that I like Beth, and turned to her favorite of the family to destroy her. Balboa was her favorite. Mostly because he doesn't like his counterpart...non of my brothers like their counterparts...

**Next week at school (Beth)**

I was walking down the school hallways, when I saw, Bandit. I turned and started walking the other way.

"Beth!" just ignore him!

"BETH!" easier said then done...

"Bandit..." I turned around finally to face him.

"I really need to talk to you." shit, now see! This is what I was afraid of!

"About what?"

"What happened on Friday..." I really don't want to talk about that...

"Why, there's nothing to talk about." I was trying to pretend that nothing happened.

"Yes there is. I wanted to say...um...well...here." he handed me a folded up piece of paper before running off.

I unfolded the note to find those little words that I never thought I would ever read...

_I like you, Beth. I like you a lot... Will you go out with me?_

_-Band__it_

OMG! I NEED TO TELL MY SISTERS!

**...**

**sorry its short...but school is a bitch and I don't really have that much time to write things anymore...sorry! but I promise the next chapter will be longer...**


	3. update

**_PLEASE READ!_  
**

**just to let you guys no...this isn't the next chapter...I just wanted to let you guys no what today is. its Meagan Meier Day. Meagan was just a girl that killed herself because she was being bullied. If you no someone that is being bullied or has been bullied or your someone thats being bullied, just no...your NOT alone. ya...just wanted to let you guys no that. next chapter WILL be up tomarrow I just didnt update today in respect of Meagan Meier.**


	4. David? Really, David?

**sorry the last one was a little short...not my fault. anyway. here's this list i made so that its less confusing... **

**and btw...i had to switch Bonnie for Boo because, Bonnie isn't part of this story she's part of another story I'm working on...so here's the list. I made a few mistakes on the last list...so heres the fixed list!  
**

**Bea- Balboa **

**Batcher- Bale **

**Beth- Bandit **

**Boo- not telling you yet...**

**...**

**Beth**

I told my sisters about the note...and they were happy for me. I just didn't know what I was supposed to say to him. Just walk up to him and be all like, 'Yo, waz up dude? Sure, I'll go out with you...' that was NOT gonna happen.

I was walking to school, and saw him walk out of his house. He took one look at me, and walked back inside his house. I'm not good with the whole, mushy-gushy shit. So, I didn't know what to do. I continued walking to school. I finally got there and Mr. Norton stopped me...

"Did you meet Bandit in the Library?" I nodded and pushed past my principal. Alli ran up to me all excited and shit...

"Your never gonna guess what happened last night!" I thought for a moment, and then had an idea.

"Let me see, Kenneth broke up with you and David asked you out." Alli frowned.

"How'd you know?" I shrugged. I had guessed.

"Wait, which David? Anderson or Gamber?" I didn't really care which one it was, but she was gonna tell me no matter what.

"Gamber...Anderson likes you not me...in fact he doesn't even know me." wait, David Anderson likes ME?! That's a total lie. Shes just saying that to make me feel better. Which it doesn't!

"David Anderson has a girlfriend, Alli...he doesn't like me." I had a crush on David for a wile and then he got a gf so I just backed off.

**Boo**

I overheard Alli talking to my sister Beth. I knew David had a gf I didn't know her name but I really didn't care. It wasn't even my problem. I was just walking around, MINDING my OWN business...when WHAM! Some random dude ran right into me!

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry Boo!" he leaned over to help pick up my things that had scattered around the vacant hallway.

"You better be!" I didn't like the fact that he came out of no where. It was just so weird and unexpected.

"I said I was sorry, and I'm helping you pick up your things...is that a crime?" yes, in your case...it is. I reached down to pick up my notebook I use for notes to my friends. He reached for it at the same time, our hands touching for a brief moment before he pulled back, blushing.

"You better get to your class." he stood up and extended a hand to help me up. I took it, though I didn't need any help, and stood.

"Thanks." I slightly waved, before running to my class.

**Beth**

I met up with my best friend Katie, who was talking to HER boyfriend about something.

"Hey Katie, hey dush bag." I waved to her boy-toy, who just glared at me.

"Hey, did you hear about Hanna and Seth?" I shook my head. I didn't really care about Hanna and Seth.

"He got her a promise ring!" Katie was jumping up down, clearly excited. To be completely truthful, I did care about Hanna, she was an old friend of mine, and the fact that Seth got her a promise ring...well, for once, I was happy for someone other than me or my family.

**Banning (yes, this is Boo's counterpart...just a btw.)**

I was late for my first period class. It was my favorite class. Art. The best! I was in such a hurry, that I didn't see Boo. I ran into her, causing her stuff to go flying.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry Boo!" I leaned over, trying to help pick up her things.

"You better be!" she was in her usual mood. 'Yes, I look like a dork, say anything about it and I'll kill you'. I loved that about her. She was fun loving, yet had a mean side.

"I said I was sorry, and I'm helping you pick up your things...is that a crime?" she looked at me with that, 'are you kidding me?' look that I adored. I noticed a notebook with the words, 'notes 4 ma besties!' I moved over to pick it up, her doing the same. Our hands touching for the slightest moment. I pulled away, and she grabbed her notebook, a note slipping out, I quickly picked it up without her noticing.

"You better get to your class." I stood, extending a hand to help Boo up. I knew she didn't need it, and it surprised me when she took my hand and stood.

"Thanks." she slightly waved before she ran off in the opposite direction my class was. I stuffed the note in my pocket, to read latter, and headed for my class.

**Bandit**

I wanted to see Beth. Mostly to find out what her answer was. I knew what it probably was. It was most likely gonna be 'no'. I stepped out of my house. I saw Beth walking pass my house, and I froze. I walked back into my house, hoping she didn't see me. I waited for her to leave, I looked out the window to find her gone. I have to admit, half of me wanted her to walk up to the door and knock. But I knew she wouldn't have done that. She's not the kind of person that would do that. Granted, neither am I.

"You haven't leaved yet?" I turned around to find my mother, standing there.

"No, why?" she cringed, she didn't really like me that much. She just wanted me to destroy the Powerpuffs so she could rule the world with her cousin, Mojo by her side.

"Just go to school, you rat." I nodded and walked out of the house. I hated her. I hated my life. I flue over to the school and landed just as the first bell rang. 10 minutes til I have to get to Chem. It was one of the only classes I had with Beth. I walked to my locker, listening to different conversations in the hallway, one catching my attention.

"Gamber...Anderson likes you not me...in fact he doesn't even know me." wait, was Alli talking about David Anderson?

"David Anderson has a girlfriend, Alli...he doesn't like me." guess that answers my question...Beth said that last part rather sadly. Did she LIKE David?! That was just weird, in so many ways! Mostly because they were best friends...that and I had my eyes on Beth anyways...

**Beatrix**

I hate this school. I hate the kids here. Well, all but one...

"Bea?" I turned around to find Balboa...speak of the devil.

"Sup?" he shrugged and turned away.

"Hey, I have a question..." I moved so that I was facing him again.

"What?" he blushed.

"Um...do you...do you maybe...erm...*sigh* do you have yesterdays math homework?" My heart dropped, I don't know what I was expecting him to ask...but that sure as hell wasn't it.

"I...yes." I unzipped my binder and handed a slip of paper. About the size of an index card.

"Thanks...I looked at the back, seeing that I had written a note on it. My eyes widened in fear.

"Um...I really need that back!" I snatched the paper back. Folding it and sticking it in my binder.

"Ok? Thanks for giving me the homework." He turned around, looked back and walked off.

**Balboa**

I was walking to school and I saw Bea...I ran up to her.

"Bea?" she turned around. I looked at her outfit. She was wearing a plaid blue and green tee with jeans. She wore her regular blue and green converse shoes.

"Sup?" she always had casual greeting that I loved so very much. That was the best part about her. (aside from her brains, that is.) I turned away, blushing.

"Hey, I have a question..." I wanted to ask her out on a date. But I couldn't do that with her facing me. But she moved so she was.

"What?" I blushed more, I didn't know how to ask.

"Um...do you...maybe...erm...*sigh* do you have yesterdays math homework?" smooth, Balboa...reaaaaaaaallll smooth.

"I...yes." she reached into her binder and pulled out a piece of paper. I took a quick look at it.

"Um...I really need that back!" she grabbed the paper out of my hand. Although I didn't even need the homework, it still shocked me that she snatched it.

"Ok? Thanks for giving me the homework." I turned around, then looked back at her...not really sure what happened. I just turned around once more and walked off. I face-palmed for being such an idiot. I was suppose to be the SMART one of my brothers!


	5. update 4 ma bestie!

omg! I wanna update this just so I can say... I MISS YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH KENDY! LOVE YOU GIRL! WROTE THIS JUST 4 U! your my best friend! love you! I miss you so much an wish you were here with me! if you were...you could help me with my stories...but your not. I wish you were here! 4 all my other reviewers...I just wanted to update this so my bestie could read it...so ya. Don't pay any attention to it...

I LOVE YOU KENDY!


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ!**

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES! **

**I'm sorry for those of you that actually read my stories...but I have to do this. Not that anyone cares. thank you to all of those you read and reviewed my stories. **

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES!**


End file.
